


Have Your Back

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Chris and Teen Reader, Chris standing up for you, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re being bullied about taking advantage of Chris and ruining his career. You thought you were doing a good job at keeping it from him, but as usual the Dorito proves you wrong.





	Have Your Back

It’s been maybe a month since Chris practically adopted you and welcomed you into his home, and you’re absolutely miserable.

No, living with Chris wasn’t terrible. Sure, now you actually have chores at his house, but at least you didn’t do everything like you used to. Now he teaches you what cooking he knows (Which really isn’t saying much) while making sure you’re happy.

It’s become harder to lie to him since you made yourself a Twitter.

Your mom never let you have social media; she thought it was poisonous and refused to even consider changing her mind. Most of what you knew came from rumors at school or google, but even then it was unreliable. Chris instantly let you try them, and even followed you back on Twitter, favoriting weird pictures of you and him that you had posted.

Of course, the media caught on and thought it was cute that daddy!evans was practically real.

His fans didn’t.

Every day you receive the same messages:  _You’re ruining his life, Go back where you came from, You just forced yourself on him, It’s not like he actually cares, You’re just charity_ , things like that. At first you brushed it off, knowing that everyone has to criticize everything, but with more messages comes more pain, and you’re drowning in it.

Your notifications pop up on your screen, showing that Chris Evans just tweeted, and you smile as you quickly click on it.

**@ChrisEvans**

**I don’t know what’s going on, but I want to make it clear. (Y/U) never forced herself on me, and she’s never been charity.**

You blink, surprised to see it span a couple of tweets.

**@ChrisEvans**

**(Y/N) is one of my best friends. I wanted to take care of her, and I will.**

You stare at the tweet in disbelief. Not once have you mentioned this, keeping it hidden like it should be. How did he-

Someone clears his throat, and you look up to see Chris looking at you emotionlessly. “I think we need to talk.” He says carefully.

You swallow nervously, setting your phone aside as he sits on the edge, his side facing you. He leans forward, elbows resting on his knees as he clasps his hands, taking a moment before finally asking, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

You toy with the blanket uncomfortably. “It’s not like it’s a big deal-”

“Bullying is bullying.” He interrupts firmly. “You should have told me, Bug.”

“How did you even find out?” You demand.

He hesitates. “Scott,” He admits. “He saw them on your phone.”

Scott Evans can forget you telling him anything ever again.

“I have no problem helping you,” He says earnestly. “You know that, right?”

You release a breath. “It’s not exactly easy.”

He offers a small, sad smile. “I’m not your mom, Bug. I’m not going to yell at you.”

You think about the last time he came close to yelling. “It’s hard,” You whisper.

He smiles a little more. “I know,” He offers an arm, and you scoot over, letting him wrap his arm around your shoulders and squeeze you brotherly. “We can sure as hell try though, right?”

“Right,” You repeat, not as enthusiastic.

His eyes narrow. “Right?” He repeats, tickling you with his free hand and trapping you with the arm on your shoulders.

“Chris, stop!” You laugh, trying to break free.

“Right?” He yells, smiling at you as you shove at his torso for help.

“Okay!” You yell, relaxing when he stops. “Fine. I’ll try to be more annoying. Happy now?”

“Yes,” He says decisively. Then he pauses. “Well, at least for now.”

You can’t help but laugh, knowing that Chris will always have your back.


End file.
